Seven Swords of the Mist
History The Seven Swords of the Mist was created and weilded by the original swordsmen, considered to be the strongest swordsmen to have existed. The original seven swordsmen were all highly skilled shinobi from the Village hidden in Mist, also known as Kirigakure. After many years since the original seven members have passed, the Swords have continued to be passed down by new weilders who have either found the swords, or have killed previous wielders for it. Throughout history there have been many shinobi who have sought out these swords, and many who have been slain from them as well. Many of the swordsmen who have wielded any of the seven swords, all seemed to have followed a purely cosmetic trend of sharpening their teeth into points. Although many shinobi have had dreams of mastering all of the Seven Swords of the Mist, There has only been one who has accomplished that goal, Hozuki Mangetsu. Swords Each of the Seven swords have their own strengths and weaknesses along with a unique ability that can not be found in any other weapon in existance. It is the combination of these abilities and uniqueness that make the Seven Swords of the Mist to be so highly sought after. Kubikiribōchō, '''Also known as " 首斬り包丁 " It translates to " Executioner's Blade" or "Seversword" This large sword has the appearance that is very similar to a butcher's knife with a circular gap near the tip of the sword, and a half circle indent on the blade near the base of the sword. The half circle indent on the blade can be used to decapitate an opponent's head, hence the name Executioner's Blade. This sword has a very unique ability of regeneration. The Executioner's blade can heal itself from any kind of damage ranging from scratches on the surface to regrowing back to its original length. However the regeneration process only works when the sword comes into contact with blood. The sword is capable on separating the Iron found in blood to heal itself. '''Samehada, Also known as " 鮫肌 " Translates to "Shark Skin" or " Great Sword" This sword is considered to be the most terrifying of all the Seven Swords. It has an appearance of a large sword covered in large razor sharp scales, similar to the scales that can be found on a shark. The sharp scales on the sword is capable on shredding anything it comes into contact with, creating "ribbons" ot of whatever it brushes against. Samehada has a unique characteristic of being a living sword, this characteristic gives Samehada the unique ability to consume chakra of either the wielder or opponent. Nuibari, Also known as " 縫い針" Translates to " Sewing Needle" or "Long Sword" This sword has the appearance of a giant sewing needle with thread. However the Sewing needle is the actual sword, and the thread is very fine razor sharp wire. Nuibari is known to be able to pierce through nearly anything and this sword is known to be able to pierce through and "sew" its victims together in bundles. The sword can be used by throwing the needle like body of the sword to strike through multiple targets and literally stitch them together. This sword is very thin and aerodynamic which helps with its purpose of piercing targets. Kabutowari, Also known as " 兜割 " Translates to " Helmet Splitter" or " Blunt Sword" Kabutowari is a sword that appears to have two parts, an Axe and a Hammer. The Axe and Hammer are connected by a chain. The wielder uses Kabutowari in a way that is similar to a chisel or ice pick, bringing down the hammer on the back of a thin blade to cut or split something. This sword's unique ability is to be able to crush or break through any defences. Kiba, Also known as " 牙" Translates to "Fangs" or "Thunder Swords" The Kiba blades come in a pair both swords are identical twin blades. The shape of the blades are very slim, and double edged. Near the tip of the swords, both blades have a prong that protrudes from the sword curving upwards to a point. The blades of Kiba are infused with Lightning which strengthens their ability to cut. The Kiba blades are also considered to be the sharpest swords to be created. The Kiba blades and the natural lightning compatibility of the swords gives the wielder a boost in strength of their lightning affinity allowing the wielder to be capable of performing highly advanced lightning techniques. However it is not necessary for the wielder to posess a chakra affinity in lightning as the swords are still considered to be very dangerous even while wielded by a non lightning user. Hiramekarei, Also known as " ヒラメカレイ" is known as " Twin Sword" Hiramekarei is a very wide board like flat blade with two curved indentations that can be found near the base of the sword. The indentations create a slight cross-gaurd like shape. The blade his supported by two handles where each handle is connected to the other with a short length cord. The aspect of the dual handle is the characteristic that had earned this sword the title of "Twin Sword". This sword looks very similar to a flat species of fish, Hiramekarei is known to be very heavy in weight. The sword is known to have the ability to store and emit chakra. The chakra that is stored aids the sword into morphing into various weapon shapes such as a hammer or simply just lengthening the sword. However the shape and size of the sword's manipulation varies on the amount of chakra. Shibuki, Also known as " 飛沫" Translates to " Splash" or "Blast Sword" This sword is very wide and geometric in shape, one side of the blade has a sharp bladed edge while the other is more of a thick rounded platform. The other non bladed side is actually a rolled up scroll that consists of many explosive tags attatched to it. The scroll of explosive tags automatically replenishes itself accordingly. During battle the tags will detatch themselves from the actual sword allowing the wielder a small time frame to escape to a safer range of the explosion. Due to its explosive qualities, Shibuki had earned its name of "Blast Sword" Current Weilders Kubikiribōchō '''is currently weilded by Kaminari Kaito '''Samehada '''is currently weilded by Ishiyumi Nobu '''Nuibari '''is currently weilded by Yume '''Kabutowari Kiba Is currently weilded by Namikaze Soudai Hiramekarei Shibuki Copyright 2013 NinGen Category:Weapons